¿y mi regalo?
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: Dedicado a Bella-chan por su cumpleaños./Un Minato olvidadizo, un Jiraiya ayudando a evitar el fin del mundo, una Kushina furiosa, un Kyubi siendo psicólogo de su jinchuriki, unas simples y sinceras disculpas.¿El resultado?.Un largo aniversario. by Tsuki


Principio del formulario

**Disclaimer:**

Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla... xD.

**Rating:**

K+

**Dedicación:**

_Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, misión s, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw._

_**.**_

_**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**_

_**.**_

**¿Y mi regalo?**

**.**

**By. Tsuki akira no-chan**

**. **

Exasperado, frustrado y notablemente enojado consigo mismo.

Minato Namikaze, el héroe de Konoha, el "rayo Amarillo", aquel cuya reputación hacía que sus enemigos se retirasen en el campo de batalla con solo escuchar que su nombre, el seguramente futuro Hokage…

Estaba fallando patéticamente como novio.

Peor que eso. ¡Era un fiasco!

Decepcionado consigo mismo y totalmente apenado, Minato caminaba a paso lento por entre las calles de Konoha sin rumo fijo.

Y es que solo el Namikaze se atrevía a olvidar el tan especial aniversario de un año junto a su novia jinchuriki.

Se estremeció ante la mera la expectación del asunto.

Ella era radiante, hiperactiva, explosiva, dinámica, era… era capaz de destruir toda Konoha si alguien la enfurecía lo suficiente.

–Magnífico. Seré el responsable de la ruina de la aldea –murmuró para sí mismo estando plenamente consciente de sus acciones.

Tenía que encontrar ayuda, y de preferencia antes que su amada pero peligrosamente voluble novia lo encontrara a él.

~-o-~

Alzó perezosamente sus párpados ante el sueño que hacía que estos pesaran más de lo normal.

Pero era necesario, ya que el incesante repiqueteo en su puerta le instaba a despabilarse del todo y atender a su no deseada visita.

Con torpeza, se dirigió hacia la fuente de tan martillante sonido. Abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrar a alguien que, por su bien esperaba que tuviera un buen motivo para despertarle.

–¿Tienes la más remota idea de que hora es? –espetó cortantemente .

–Sí, la hora en que le haga un bien a la humanidad, ayudando a evitar que Kushina la destruya.

–Minato, Minato –le reprochó con un lento cabeceo– ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? –le recriminó intentando adivinar el porqué de su visita.

–Si me deja entrar le contaré. No sea que alguien nos oiga estando aquí fuera.

–¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Tanto así? –pero no necesitó respuesta, el claro temor en los ojos de su alumno le respondieron por sí solos.

Ladeándose de costado para dejarlo pasar a la estancia, se preguntó internamente si había algo lo suficientemente importante para hacerle ir en busca de su ayuda.

Indicó con un gesto de su mano que se sentase.

–Bien, mi querido y paranoico alumno, desearía que me dieras un buen motivo para estar despierto en lugar de seguir soñando con un par de…

–Lo olvidé, Jiraiya-sensei –dijo tan bajo que apenas y pudo escucharlo– Y soy hombre muerto por ello, eso es seguro.

–¿De qué, puedo suponer, me estás hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste?

–Hoy es nuestro aniversario. Y ella me va a matar cuando se entere que lo olvidé, no, me va a matar cuando se entere que no le compré nada.

–Claro, porque de todas las chicas en la aldea, ella es la más susceptible a un agravio como este –se burló considerando la actitud para nada femenina de ella–. ¿Qué te hace pensar que a ella le importará si le compras algo o no?

–Sensei, conozco a Kushina, a veces demasiado para mi gusto –admitió ante la expresión escéptica en el rostro del Sannin–. Y tiene razón al pensar que no es del tipo de chica que se echa a llorar por cualquier nimiedad, pero no quiero ni recordar cómo se supo aquella vez que olvidé darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

–¿Te refieres a cuándo estuvo a punto de… –el peliblanco se quedó helado ante la perturbadora imagen de una Uzumaki siendo poseída por el Kyūbi– ¡Demonios, Minato! Si eso lo hizo con tan solo 14 años…

–Sí, será un desastre. Sensei, tiene que ayudarme.

–¿Desastre? ¡Será el apocalipsis! –presagió escandalosamente– Minato, por la seguridad de la aldea, tienes que hacer algo –le dijo, y tras meditar unos segundos aconsejó– . Lo primero que tienes que hacer es evitar que, se llegue a enterar que no lo recordabas. Manejaremos esto como el más grande de los secretos, será como una misión de rango "S".

–Creo que está exagerando –afirmó ante la magnitud de sus palabras.

–Estamos hablando de Kushina, con ella es imposible exagerar –se defendió.

–Estamos hablando de mi novia –le recordó en un tono ligeramente ofendido.

–Como quieras, el punto es que si has llegado hasta aquí, es por que necesitas mi ayuda. Y dado que no tendría sentido que te eche y vuelva a dormir, porque no soñaré lo mismo, lo único que me resta es dártela.

–Yo también lo aprecio, sensei –dijo lleno de sarcasmo.

~-o-~

Desasiéndose de todo rastro somnoliento, Kushina se encaminaba diligentemente hacia su, no muy ordenada, cocina.

Sonriendo sin motivo aparente, se sorprendió a sí misma con más ánimo de lo normal esa mañana, era como si sonriera solo porque el día fuese como tal.

Inexplicable. Al menos lo era hasta que dirigió su violácea mirada hacia el calendario en su pared.

Fue entonces cuando todo tuvo sentido. Efectivamente, tenía todo el derecho del mundo en estar tan feliz en su primer aniversario como novia de Minato.

Arreglándoselas para preparar un desayuno decente a base de ramen instantáneo, la pelirroja se dedicó curiosamente a hacer un rápido resumen de sus primeros días en la aldea que hoy, consideraba su hogar.

…Cuando ella lo único que quería era ser reconocida en una aldea que ni siquiera era la suya, cuando había llegado ahí como una completa extraña….

Siendo una forastera, no fue muy bien vista por los demás niños de su edad, era más bien temida por ellos. Ya que, desde su llegada, ni bien habían comenzado a ambientarse en su academia, cuando se habían burlado de su peculiar color de cabello.

Enfurecida, les había dado una muy buena razón a todos ellos para llamarle posteriormente "Habanero Sangriento".

Temida y a veces sub-estimada. Pero sobre todo con su ego herido. Se prometió a sí misma no ser débil en ningún momento, no dejar que las acciones de los demás repercutieran sentimentalmente en ella de nuevo.

Sin embargo ahora, con dieciocho años sobre ella, rompía patéticamente con ese voto de indiferencia.

¡Y es que estaba tan indescriptiblemente feliz!

Y esta vez no eran un montón de niños maleducados los causantes de su estado tan emotivo.

Irónicamente, esta vez, el culpable era el único niño que en ese tiempo no se había metido con ella.

El único que _nunca_ la consideró una extraña y enojona.

El único que le había _respetado_, en lugar de temerle.

El único que llegó a _salvarla_ años más tarde, de unos ninjas enemigos.

El único que llegó a _halagar_ el color de su molesto cabello.

El único del que se llegó a enamorar.

El único del que, esperaba, tuviera suficiente sentido de la conservación como para no olvidar que le tendría que obsequiar algo.

–Sé inteligente, Minato-kun, por tu bien. –sentenció a la nada con una sardónica sonrisa, mientras terminaba su desayuno y, como todo un hábito, salía de su dulce hogar sin molestarse en limpiar.

~-o-~

Su reloj marcaba las 10:31 A.M.

Su corazón, un ritmo por demás acelerado.

Sus pies, un compás que pretendía memorizar.

Simple y sencillamente no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. A pesar de que pasó dos largas horas tratando de aprender los pasos que le llevarían a salir ileso de tan descabellado plan.

Pero no se quejaba, ya que, tenía que darle crédito al Sannin por la idea.

Y entonces, sucedió. Escuchó los delicados pero firmes toques en su puerta.

–El principio del fin –profetizó en un fallido intento de darle humor a su situación–. Ánimo, Minato, ahora o nunca –acto seguido, se dirigió hacia la entrada de su morada en un andar vacilante.

~-o-~

Impaciente y curiosa, como es natural en ella, la Uzumaki se preguntaba por la inusual tardanza del rubio.

Ya que era casi una rutina que ella llegara a visitarlo cada día, no era de extrañarse que él estuviera más que acostumbrado a su hora de llegada, y por lo tanto siempre le abría a los primeros golpes. De hecho a veces hasta encontraba la puerta abierta.

Definitivamente la conocía mejor que nadie, eso, o era demasiado confiado.

Pero en esta ocasión fue diferente. Él tardaba más de lo habitual, una mala señal.

Hubiera pensado que no había nadie en casa, de no ser por los ligeros ruidos que escuchaba dentro de ésta.

Realmente dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el Namikaze le abría y se retiraba un poco para darle libre acceso y así entrar sin problemas.

Asombrada, contempló al causante de sus desvelos… ¿Eso es un esmoquin?

–¡Lo recordaste, ´ttebane! –chilló emocionada mientras visualizaba la estancia.

Si había algo que sabía de memoria era la ubicación de cada mueble, de cada objeto de la casa del Namikaze, más que de la propia.

Pero lo que no figuraba definitivamente era un enorme sillón rojo que le parecía cálido y reconfortante, justo detrás de una mesita baja y redonda.

La cual contenía unas pequeñas bolitas rojas que despedía un exquisito aroma frutal, jabón aromático de seguro, aparte de un par de velas y enorme un tazón cuyo contenido no identificaba.

–Por supuesto –le susurró a su oído mientras permanecía detrás de ella, con una ligera punzada de culpa por la mentirilla blanca–. No había manera en que lo olvidara.

–¿Puedo? –le preguntó refiriéndose a tazón con una inclinación.

–Espera, antes necesitas algo –puntualizó mientras sacaba una tela roja de su bolsillo.

Ella dejó que vendara sin protesta alguna. Luego la condujo delicadamente hacia el sofá.

La chica fue recostada gentilmente sobre este mientras un muy aliviado Minato contemplaba su rostro con satisfacción.

–Te debo una, sensei –murmuró para sí, de manera que ella no lo escuchara.

Levantó la tapa del tazón con una mano, para tomar entre sus dedos un jugoso chocolate.

–Éste, es el sabor de nuestros besos –le dijo un tanto ruborizado mientras lo acercaba a sus labios.

Ella solo soltó un sonido bajo y grave ante el dulce sabor del chocolate.

Él volvió a tomar otro chocolate.

–Éste, es el sabor de nuestras caricias –citó embelesado por la enternecedora expresión de su rostro.

Tan embelesado que, a la hora de coger otro chocolate, ni siquiera dirigió su mirada hacia su mano como había hecho anteriormente, solo la estiró en una dirección parecida.

Sintió que había tomado algo del tamaño similar entre sus manos, y lo dirigió su rostro sin prestarle atención.

–Y éste, es el sabor de nuestro amor.

Ni bien y la pelirroja hubo cerrado su boca, cuando se levantó bruscamente expulsándolo con una mueca repugnante ante su desagradable sabor.

–¡!JABÓN¡ –le recriminó colérica mientras un aura rojiza comenzaba a envolverla sutilmente– ¿Es eso a lo que sabe nuestro amor?

–Y..Yo, K-Kushina, puedo explicarte, verás…

–Si… ¡EXPLÍCATE! –le exigió con la voz levemente distorsionada.

–E-esto… ¡no es mi culpa! ¡Fue idea de Jiraiya-sensei! –intentó defenderse, cuando de repente cayó en cuenta del error que cometió al decir eso.

Notó como la Uzumaki mostró la sorpresa en sus facciones, pare después disminuir considerablemente su exasperación, bajando sus hombros mientras su ánimo decaía.

–Entonces si él… Tú…'ttebane… ¡Lo olvidaste! –le inculpó, mientras sus ojos se volvía vidriosos.

–Yo… Sí, lo lamento –confesó temeroso de sus bruscos cambios anímicos–. Pero, lo único que quería era compensarlo por no haberte comprado nada con, anticipación.

–Pues, ¡Felicidades! Terminaste empeorando todo, 'ttebane –señaló acusatoriamente.

–Sí pero, si me dejaras arreglarlo…

–Olvídalo, ya hiciste mucho por hoy –espetó con la voz llena de resentimiento.

Lo único que supo Minato fue que en un segundo tenía a una muy peligrosamente ofendida Kushina en su casa, y al siguiente, ya no.

–Perdóname –susurró al viento sintiendo como le invadía la culpa y el desconsuelo.

~-o-~

Tanto había confiado en que sería un día especial.

Ilusa.

Tanto había esperado que lo recordara.

Tonta.

Tanto se recriminaba a sí misma por ser tan infantil.

Idiota.

Y es que nunca fue la clase de chica que va por ahí contando cada día que pasa con su novio, cayendo en un casi obsesivo enamoramiento. No, sus sentimientos eran más profundos que algo así, y de una manera u otra nunca había tenido ese tipo de cursilerías con respecto a los días especiales.

Pero ahí se encontraba, descansando sobre la hierba fresca de un campo de entrenamiento, preguntándose un sinfín de cosas.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Curiosamente, sabía la respuesta, pero se negaba a admitirla. En realidad no estaba tan furiosa como aparentaba. Solo ligeramente ofendida.

–_Por__favor_ –resopló una fastidiosamente conocida voz–._Deja__de__hacerte__la__víctima,__sé__tan__bien__como__tú__que__solo__te__haces__la__enojada__para__que__venga__a__pedirte__disculpas._

–¿Qué eres, un Bijū o mi consejero personal? –le habló indignada a la siniestra voz.

–_Sigues __poniéndote __a__la__defensiva_ –señaló concienzudamente–. _A__veces__me__pregunto__quién__de__los__dos__es__más__imposible__de__tratar._

–Muérete.

–_Ya__quisieras.__Pero,__¿Ves__a__lo__que__me__refiero?.__No__sé__cómo__ese__ninja__de__segunda__te__puede__soportar._

–Claro, eso lo dice uno Bijū que… Espera, ¿Cómo le dijiste a Minato? –habló con hostilidad.

–_Ninja-de-segunda.__¿por__qué?_–preguntó en un tono que, lejos de sonar inocente, se escuchaba malicioso.

–…Atrévete a nombrarlo así una vez más y te juro que sufrirás la ira de la "Habanero Sangriento" –amenazó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia pintada en su rostro.

–_Creí__que__estabas__molesta__con__él__¿A__qué__se__debe__ese__cambio__de__actitud?_–indagó con su respectiva sonrisa.

–Un día de estos, consideraré seriamente aquella cláusula en lo de ser Jinchuriki, ya sabes, la que dice que si yo muero tú te vas conmigo.

Como respuesta obtuvo una siniestra y burlona carcajada del Zorro.

–_De__todas__formas,__deja__de__atormentarlo,__que__ya__creo__sentir__pena__por__él._

–¿Tú? ¿Sintiendo pena?... no quiero ni siquiera adivinar la siguiente broma, 'ttebane –se burló socarronamente.

–_Si__digo__que__lo__compadezco,__es__porque__compartimos__una__cosa__en__común,__tú_–dijo, dándole mayor relevancia a lo que diría a continuación–. _Aunque__fuese__que,__uno__lo__hace__por__que__no__tiene__alternativa,__y__el__otro__por__masoquismo._

–¿Sabes? Si no puedo hacerte nada, sin morir yo misma en el intento, no sería mala idea conseguirme un exorcista, tal vez así me libero de ti –amenazó.

Mas la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa incrédula, que presagiaba que la conversación se mantendría un buen rato por parte de una obstinada Uzumaki.

Y se quejaban de los Bijūs.

~-o-~

La fatalidad y el peso de la culpa por sus acciones venían repercutiendo desde hacía vario rato sobre él.

En comparación, esa mañana solo había sentido un leve-destello-de-culpa.

Vagando por unas de las abundantes áreas boscosas de la aldea, siguió caminando, rogándole a Kami-sama por una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Kushina.

Fue entones, cuando a lo lejos podía escuchar leves murmullos que a medida avanzaba se hacían notablemente más claros. Sonrió ante la conocida voz cargada de unos " 'ttebane " ocasionales.

Si… Tendría que ofrendar en el templo más cercano, o elevar un pequeño altar en su honor por el favor.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, interrumpió sutilmente en la diatriba que ella seguramente sostenía con la bestia que albergaba en su interior.

Ante su sorprendida mirada, se aproximaba más a ella. En un principio, con cierto temor en sus facciones en vista de un posible rechazo, se encontró a sí mismo disculpándose profundamente por lo sucedió.

Para su sorpresa, en esta ocasión ella no se atrevió a interrumpirle, en espera de que terminara. Cabe decir que tal gesto significaba que ella estaba más calmada, o era que maquinaba algo mientras él hablaba.

Para su fortuna la segunda opción quedó en el olvido una vez ella hubiera aceptado sus disculpas.

No sabía explicar la razón, pero al final terminó cediendo más rápido y sencillo de lo que se imaginó.

Quizá tales cambios de humor se debían a estar en aquellos desafortunados "días" de los que padecía la mayoría de las chicas que conocía.

Total y realmente incompresible para él.

~-o-~

Caminando ambos bajo el cielo ahora punteado de estrellas, se podía percibir cierta confusión en la pelirroja.

En cierta forma, Kyūbi tenía razón, solo había estado un tanto decepcionada, por el temor de que él no se lo hubiera tomado en serio, pero a raíz de sus insistentes disculpas, llegó incluso a pensar que había extralimitado.

Lo que la hizo sentirse mal, en especial por cierto detalle, que rogaba a Kami-sama para que no lo notara su perceptible novio.

–Kushina –le llamó para atraer su atención–, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Esto iba mal para ella.

–Dime, Mina-kun –agregó el apelativo con una sonrisa, escudando su inquietud.

–Si se supone que se debe dar algo en los aniversarios… –analizó pasivamente–. ¿Y mi regalo?

Si… Kami-sama era tan malo con ella.

–¿L-lo quieres… ya?

–Sí –dijo firmemente en espera de su reacción.

Sin idea alguna de cómo rebatir eso, se plantó frente a él, y elevándose en puntillas, lo besó.

–¡Feliz aniversario, Mina-kun! –apremió con una enorme sonrisa estando aún cerca de su rostro.

Riendo, el solo le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reanudar su camino.

–Feliz aniversario, para ti también.

Definitivamente, si en ese la aldea estuvo segura, no quería imaginar cómo sería en los siguientes.

(notas finales)

**Primeramente, mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

**De todas maneras, espero haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumple y deseo de todo corazón, que compartas muchos más con la gran -y en serio, gran- familia naranja n_n.**

_**-Sayop!-**_

_PD: ¿Merezco review? xD_


End file.
